


听说你是直男11

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 5





	听说你是直男11

11.Your Tear

庞宽睡着的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了，他睡的很浅，隐约梦见什刹海光滑如镜的冰面倒映着灰蓝色的天空，他和彭磊手牵着手走在冰面上，没有人说话，脸上却都带着笑，他们小心翼翼的挪动着脚步，突然，庞宽毫无预兆的一脚踏空，直直落入冰冷刺骨的湖水里，他战栗着从梦中醒来，缓了好一会儿才又重新找回真实的感官，忍着腰疼从彭磊温暖的怀抱中爬出来，去客厅对付他那尖叫个没完没了的手机。

果然，来者不善。

“彭磊是不是在你哪儿呢？”连个称呼都没有，吴沁岑一点儿也不客气的开门见山。  
庞宽没去跟她计较礼貌问题，毕竟昨晚刚和人家男朋友上过床，说不心虚那是假的，于是他只好老老实实的回答，“在呢。”  
“我们九点半的飞机，你把他喊起来。”  
“你自己给他打电话。”  
“庞宽你存心气我是不是，他手机要是能打通你以为我愿意打给你呢？”  
“不爱打给我您就把电话挂了。”

庞宽清楚的听到对面深吸了一口气，就像是怒气值在读条，果然，小沁高了一个八度的声音紧接着就从电话里劈头盖脸的砸出来，“给你脸了是不是，我就纳了闷儿了，你给彭磊灌什么药了他一天到晚的惦记你？彭磊以为你喜欢我，这要换了别的男的他早跟人打起来了吧，这可倒好，跟你相安无事和平共处。庞宽，你能不能有点自觉，离我们俩的生活远一点。”  
庞宽握着手机，像被雷震了似的浑身僵硬，“什么叫他以为，我喜欢你？”  
“从排练室撞见咱俩开始他就这么想了，不然干嘛都不带我见你了，这是防着你呢，又不好意思直说。彭磊这个人就是心软，你别老那么不要脸的利用他这一点行不行啊，算我求你了。”

原来，从来都没有谁想把他那点儿小心思给抖出去，彭磊也不过是以一个直男的思维方式去分析了形势。那些疏离而又欲说还休的眼神，不是看情人的，而是看情敌的。吴沁岑说的没错，彭磊是个心软的人，所以才会在这种时候还操心庞宽心里会不会难过，特意跑过来安慰他。而他却自作多情的以为彭磊是来回应他那份感情的，太他妈的可笑了。

庞宽想起自己昨晚在人身上又扭又舔的下贱样儿，发自内心的觉着自己应该立刻去死。人得有多不知羞耻才能趁着好哥们儿喝多了勾引人家来操自己。小沁不知道什么时候挂的电话，庞宽蹲下身子把自己蜷缩起来，从小到大他不管受了什么委屈都是一副没心没肺的样子，只有他自己知道，这和鸵鸟把头埋进沙子里一样只不过是自欺欺人罢了，其实他什么都做不到，什么都能搞砸。庞宽机械的拿手在脸上抹着，对自己说，你还有脸哭呢？

彭磊醒来的时候身上还带着宿醉后的乏力和眩晕感，他先是望着眼前熟悉又陌生的家具，很快意识到自己是在庞宽家里，更准确的说，是在庞宽床上。他脑子里最后一段清晰的记忆还是在饭局上陪人喝酒，后面就是一幅幅凌乱的画面以非线性的方式拼凑起来。一些细节丢失了，一些细节又被刻意夸大，而唯一确定的事实居然是，他要了庞宽。

心里那头连他自己都害怕的野兽终究还是挣脱出来了，做了他一直想做而又不敢做的事，是的，一直想，都到这种时候了还去逃避这个问题有用吗。可自己昨晚似乎并没有什么温柔可言，事后也像个真正只是泄欲的小畜生一样倒头就睡。这样的情况下庞宽会享受到吗？而且这也不仅仅是个生理体验的问题吧。他不知道记忆里庞宽那些主动和顺从究竟是他的臆想还是真实发生过，最要命的是庞宽这会儿并不在他身边，这更加重了他那不好的预感。

彭磊带着不安来到客厅，看见庞宽背对着他蹲在那里，光脚踩在冰凉的地砖上。庞宽的身体好像十四岁以后就停止发育了，总是纤细瘦小的带着一股独属于少年的脆弱感，蹲下来的时候脊骨一节一节的突起清晰可见。彭磊被这样一个身影狠狠的刺痛了，他走过去，看到庞宽神情木然的擦着眼泪，眼睛里通红一片。他有多久没有见过庞宽哭了，三年还是五年。他竟然让庞宽这么难过而自己却安稳的睡着觉，甚至不知道他是几点醒的，又或者庞宽根本不愿意和他睡在一张床上，就自己在这儿呆了一整晚。如果说刚才彭磊还带着点儿逼他将错就错的勇气，这会儿也已经全部都融化成灼人的懊恼与歉疚，沉重的压在他胸口上。

“对不起…我，我喝多了，是不是弄疼你了？”他手忙脚乱的不知道是应该先给庞宽擦眼泪，还是先抱他起来，手在空中比划了两下，最后不轻不重的搭在了庞宽膝盖上，谢天谢地庞宽还没有厌恶他到躲开肢体接触。“我再也不这样了，庞宽，你别哭了好不好，就这一次，我发誓。”

“小沁打电话找你了。”庞宽拖着鼻音，但语调还算平静。  
“嗯，咱们进屋好不好，待会儿你该感冒了。”  
“她说你们九点半的飞机，现在都快六点了。”  
“我给你拿件衣服也行，听话去沙发上坐着，地上真太凉了。”  
“你还得回家收拾行李吧，别耽误工夫。”  
“待会儿我下楼给你卖馄饨，街口那家几点出摊儿来着？”

“彭磊，”庞宽打破了两个人各说各话的滑稽场面，彭磊现在这副试图去弥补什么的样子让他心烦意乱，如果说两个人上床是一种过错，该感到抱歉的也应该是他才对，“你现在就走吧，别让她着急。”  
彭磊把一件针织开衫披到庞宽身上，尽可能的耐着性子跟他说，“先不提别人行吗，庞宽，我想聊一下咱俩的事……”  
“咱俩没什么好聊的。”庞宽打断他，他不想把气氛弄得像要坐下来私了一桩强奸案，怎么了？我连当你一夜情对象的资格都没有吗。“走吧，想着待会儿先给她回个电话。”

彭磊终于忍无可忍，“庞宽你能别这样吗，给我一点儿时间让我好好和你说几句话行吗，你能不能，能不能不要总是，张口闭口都是提她？”

哦差点忘了，彭磊觉着我喜欢的人是吴沁岑。

心里装着他女朋友，还能翘起屁股来给他操，在他心里我现在到底是个什么不三不四的东西，大概根本不是东西吧。庞宽这样想着，脸上缓缓的绽开一个微笑，“你自己女朋友自己不知道疼，干脆分手了换我来。”

他看着彭磊气急败坏的摔门而去，感受到一种血淋淋的痛快激荡在全身。喜欢上一个不喜欢自己的人，根本就是一场没完没了的自取其辱，如果可以的话，庞宽希望能把自己对彭磊的感情当做一个秘密带进棺材里，反正得不到他的爱，起码留给自己一点体面吧。

庞宽抱着膝盖蜷在了沙发上，明明窗户关的严严实实透不进来半点风，可他把毛衣在身上裹紧也还是觉得冷，街头馄饨的叫卖声传进空旷的屋内，庞宽终于像忍不住又像无意识的喃喃开口

“可是我真的好希望你能爱我……”

庞宽像个被扎了洞的气球一样一点点瘪下去，这时候门却吱嘎一声被推开了，彭磊拎着几个塑料袋走了进来。庞宽立马坐直了身体瞪大眼睛警惕地盯着他，仿佛一个受到威胁的小动物，彭磊看着他那副严阵以待的样子，苦笑着叹了口气，“我不是回来和你继续吵架的，你把馄饨喝了吧，然后这里是感冒药，和一些…外用药，使用方法看说明书就行了。”彭磊边说着，边把馄饨的盖子打开推到庞宽面前，又细心的帮他拆了双一次性筷子。“你好好照顾自己，回北京以后我就来找你，我意思是…咱们约个时间好好谈谈。”

“谈什么？让我放弃吴沁岑啊？”

彭磊不知道是不是自己的错觉，他老觉得庞宽是有意激怒他，他只好提醒自己要心平气和，“也许到时候你能愿意考虑一下别人呢。” 比如我，可彭磊把后半句话咽了回去，他现在还是有女朋友的人，没资格跟庞宽说喜欢他，两个人又刚吵过架，怎么看都不是一个合适的时机。

庞宽气定神闲的捧起碗来喝了口汤，一点儿不懂什么叫吃人嘴短的在那里拱火儿，“谈也行，不过我可挺专一的。”说完之后庞宽自己都觉得，就他这倒霉脾气，彭磊能喜欢就怪了。

果然，他看到彭磊的表情不受控制的扭曲了一下，又很快恢复正常，但皱起的眉头已经把他烦躁的情绪如实出卖。彭磊最孩子气的一点就是这儿，总以为自己藏的很好，其实什么事儿都写在脸上。大傻子，庞宽在心里骂他。他埋下头呼噜呼噜吃着馄饨，虾米和紫菜的鲜味萦绕在唇齿间，胡椒粉喝进胃里暖烘烘的，不管过了多久，彭磊都没忘记庞宽吃馄饨的时候喜欢多添一份汤，他觉得鼻子里又有点发酸了。

庞宽想随便找个借口去洗手间处理一下自己软塌塌的情绪，可彭磊却先他一步闷闷的开了口，“我……我会和她分手的，到时候，你想怎么做你自己考虑吧。”这下换庞宽愣在那里了，“不是，我也没这个意思…”我是挺想让你们分手的但也不是在这个情况下啊，“你考虑清楚了吗？就为了我喜欢她？还是有什么别的原因啊，彭磊，分手可不能乱说…”

彭磊抬起头瞪了他一眼，“就为昨晚的事儿，不行吗，你想当没发生过是不是？”操，全乱套了，庞宽脑子里打着结，嘴也不听使唤，想解释又不知从何说起。这时候窗外传来了两声汽笛声，彭磊听到后站起身来，“我就先走了，你千万记得吃药。”他克制住在庞宽脑袋上亲一口的冲动，最后拿捏着语气说了句，“我每天都给你打电话，你别不接啊。”


End file.
